1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch panel, in particular, to a micro-electrode matrix and a touch panel with a micro-electrode matrix.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, the most popular touch panels sold in the market are generally classifiable as resistive-type and capacitive-type touch panels. The resistive-type also can be classified into 4-wire resistive-type, 5-wire resistive-type, 6-wire resistive-type and 8-wire resistive-type. The capacitive-type can be classified into the surface capacitance touch screen (SCT) and the projective capacitive touch screen (PCT), which are also referred to as digital-touch technology. The resistive-type and the surface capacitance touch screen (SCT) are generally referred to as analog-touch technology.
Since the touch panel technology of projective capacitive type is applied the calculation of the algorithm and the concept of the scanning in x-axis and in y-axis, the purpose of detection of multiple points can be met. Therefore, it is the favorite of the touch panel industry, with the iPhone being a particularly successful example.
However, in order to obtain greater touch precision, the design of the projective capacitive touch screen has to make the touched fingers touch a plurality of scanning lines. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of the electrode structure of a diamond-shaped projective capacitive touch panel of the related prior art. The electrode layer in x-axis 10 and the electrode layer in y-axis 20 are arranged in a cross. When touch point S1 is contacted, it touches all of the scanning lines in x-axis of X1, X2, X3, X4 and the scanning lines in y-axis of Y1, Y2, Y3, Y4. In touch detection, an increase in density of scanning lines increases detection precision. For this reason, this kind concept is now becoming the standard projective capacitive touch panel type.
The design of the plurality of scanning line is much easier to form on a small sized touch panel. However, surplus scanning lines are encountered in large sized touch panels. Comparatively, the scanning circuit (or the controlled circuit), in the projective capacitive touch panel of big size must suffer which is accompanied by a large number of controlled circuits. The current solution is to use a controlled chip for a multiple scanning circuit.
In addition, precise touch detection of the projective capacitive touch panel of the related art only can be achieved through the detection of the capacitance variation of the multiple scanning lines. The latter is a burden of the calculation of touch detection.
Therefore, a means of reducing the number of scanning lines and achieving high precision detection are key points of touch panel technology development.